


Warm blankets

by Imdead3



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Confusion, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mornings, OVERALL REALLY CUTE, its cute, just lots of cuddling, otayuri - Freeform, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imdead3/pseuds/Imdead3
Summary: Yuri is confused. Otabek helps (Fluffy , love confessions  )





	Warm blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fan fiction and it might be crap but please tell me what you think. Opinions are IMPORTANT

Sunlight poured through the windows on a cozy Sunday morning . Yuri Plisetsky stirred as he felt the light touch his face. His eyes blinked a bit, just enough to catch a glimpse of the Kazakh boy lying in front of him. He caught ahold of his senses as his eyes jolted open as memories of last night filled his brain. 

 

How sad he had been feeling all day since he was confused , as to exactly what happens to him when he'said with Otabek . Yuuri, Viktor and everyone at the rink had just smiled and shook their heads at him when he explained his feelings to them. As if they knew something he didn't .

'They're so annoying' he had thought . He spent the entire day with Otabek on his mind which just made him feel worse, since he kept flubbing his jumps. Yakov had yelled at him and was extremely shocked when the young teen hadn't snapped back. By the time Yuri had reached home he had been emotionally drained, and just needed an anchor. He plopped down on the couch as he found himself on his phone staring at Otabeks number.

One minute went by.

He was so frustrated . Strands of blonde hair falling on his face, uneasiness settling in his chest. What was WRONG with him?!

Two minutes.

'Fuck it' he thought and dialled. The feelings inside him converting into energy as tears started to fill his eyes.

Otabeks picked up on the second ring " Hello?"

"Beka....."

"Yuri, are you okay?" The older male had said back with a hint of panic in his voice.

Yuri's eyes wandered the room as if trying to do anything but confront what was going on inside him ."I'm fine," . Maybe he should just be up front , if not with anyone else , at least his best friend "actually I'm confused and tired and frustrated and I don't know" His words got stuck in his throat. The best way to face a situation was to go through and deal with it, wasn't it? " Beka can you come over?"

Shuffling could clearly be heard through the speaker. "I'm already on my way Yura"

***************************************

15 minutes later the bell rang

Yuri practically sprang up to open the door and found Otabeks standing there. His signiture leather jacket hanging on his shoulders with a white t-shirt underneath . Black jeans with zippers and his biker shoes , and of course a warm smile on his face and a bag in his hand.

"What's this?" Yuri asked eyeing the bag .

"Just some ice cream , I thought you could need some-" said Otabek, with a hint of pink spreading through his cheeks. The permanent warm smile was visible on his face that was only reserved for Yuri. A warm sensation filled Yuri and he found himself jumping up a bit and throwing his arms around Otabek's neck. 

"Okay.... " he muttered , the pink on his cheeks getting more visible. "Can I come in?"

Yuri grabbed his hand and pulled him inside as he put the bag on the table. His apartment wasn't much , in his opinion. The lounge was in the front and there was a small kitchen on the side. His room was upstairs next to the bathroom , there was another room whice he used as a storage place .Plus any unwanted crap automatically ended up there. Then there was the guest room and the room Potya (his cat) used as a play room. It had a classy modern look, but according to Yuri, it was more like Victor's style than anything. He had moved out of his grandfather's house a while back. Around the time Otabek moved to St. Petersburg for a better chance at the gold medal. All the skaters had to agree that Otabek had gotten better. Obviously he still wasn't as flexible as most skaters but his determination, stamina and step sequence made up for it. 

"Yura, you okay?"

The unsettling feeling made its way back into his chest ."I don't know , I've been feeling really weird recently and I'm just so tired and..... I don't know". Otabek's brows pinched together as he seemed to be in thought."Hmm well I'll tell you what, how about you can get a movie started, I'll get us the ice cream and we can just lie down on the couch and relax ? Does that sound good? " Yuri wondered how Otabek always managed to say the right thing 

"That sounds perfect ."

 

*****************************************

That's how he described the night.

Perfect.

They had ended up cuddling and the last thing he remembered was Otabek playing with his hair. His fingers gently dragging across his scalp. He must have fallen asleep after that. And now he was in his bed, with his best friend lying next to him.

Yuri stared. He would never admit it , but he stared at Otabek. His face completely relaxed as his hair fell lightly on one of his eyes. His mouth opened slightly as his chest rose and fell. His arms extended around the place Yuri had been lying down. He looked so......... perfect.

Yuri's gaze wandered around Otabek's face before resting on his lips. Yuri had noticed how pretty they were before but now they just looked straight up kissable. 'Wait, WHAT? I shouldn't want to do that!! Friends dont do that!!'

His thoughts were interrupted by Otabek reaching his arms out and moving them as if searching for something . A groan escaped his lips and his eyes fluttered open as he squinted his eyes to look at Yuri before blinking and opening them properly . A smile spread over his face.

"Good morning, Yura"

'Holy fuck' Yuri thought. 'His voice sounds , different, kind of husky . But I like it'

"Morning Beka " he smiled back. How could he not? Everything about this moment felt right to him. Should it feel right to him? What was this feeling anyway? Satisfaction ? Otabek reached over as he grabbed Yuri shirt and pulled Yuri back down next to him in a quick movement." Good night Yura " He said closing his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around Yuri. 'He is so precious' Yuri couldn't help but giggle. "Bekaaaa, we have to get up"

"Why? It's Sunday, we don't have training ." Otabek replied, a tiny smug smile on his face.

'Oh right ' Yuri thought ' Well no harm in lying down a bit longer'

He stayed still for a minute , he felt so safe and happy. He could only describe it as home. His thoughts flooded his head. Had Otabek actually rushed over as soon as he called? AND brought ice cream ? Now that's a friend. Thinking back, how did they end up in Yuri's bed? Did Otabek bring him here? Did he carry him? That was thoughtful. "Beka? I forgot to say thanks, for last night"

"Nah, it was my duty as your best friend. " He opened one of his eyes."So, do you wanna, maybe , talk about it?"Yuri didn't know what to say. Should he say anything ? "I don't know"

There was an expression of curiosity and interest on Otabeks face. "What's on your mind Yura ?" He said as he dragged his hands up to Yuri's hair and ran his fingers through it. Yuri felt his muscles relaxing and his frustration going up in a cloud of smoke. Otabek pulled Yuri closer. Otabeks brown eyes stared deep into Yuri's ocean eyes.

'I should just be honest' thought Yuri. After all Otabek was his best friend and wouldn't ever leave him. Right? "Honestly Beka..... You". Otabek's eyes widened upon hearing that. "Me?". Yuri felt blood rush to his cheeks and his heart picked up pace. "Look, I'm not sure how to explain this but I can't stop thinking about, well, you. And every time you're near me I just feel like, I feel like-"

Otabek got closer, his face just centimeters away. His eyes fixated on Yuri's looking deep inside him as if they could see all his secrets. Yuri was sure Otabek could probably hear his heart beat. "Like?"

And words started escaping Yuri as if he had rehearsed them a million times before, each sentence straight from his heart."Happy and excited and just so many, FEELINGS". Otabek's warm smile, took over his face. "Good feelings? ". Yuri felt the pink in his cheeks get more visible."The best. And I just want you to be with me forever and I want to hold on to you because I...."

"Because you?" Otabek muttered, fixated on every word coming out of Yuri's mouth. And the answer to all his frustrations revealed itself . "Because I love you." Otabeks eyes lit up and another smile stretched on his face. The kind that it almost looked like he was trying to stop himself from smiling , but miserably failing."Yuri, can I .... can I kiss you?" Yuri felt his world stand still, time stopped . 

Before he could stop himself Yuri grabbed Otabeks face and pressed their lips together . In that moment he felt like his heart could explode, tiny shocks spread through him. He never wanted it to end. All he could explain it as , was warmth, perfect warmth. But it did end ,when Otabek abruptly pulled back ."Wait , Yuri "

"Yeah?" 

"I love you too" Otabek grinned as he held Yuri's chin and pulled him back to meet his lips.

 

And Yuri never felt confused about his feelings ever again

*********************************

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave Kudos if you enjoyed♡


End file.
